


归家2

by zyc1840



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: MS 马尔蒂尼X舍甫琴科 黑帮AU





	归家2

不过这孩子，总是对自己这么狠，考虑到舍瓦的背伤和膝伤，背后位不适合他们。马尔蒂尼拦住舍瓦细长的腰将小夜莺抱起，扔在了沙发上，“你剥夺了我的乐趣，你明明知道我喜欢自己打开你~”说着他从酒柜里取出一瓶舍瓦喜欢的高浓度伏特加，倒了一杯，加了些许冰块，他了喝了两口，因为辛辣而微微皱起眉头。他们都需要稍微冷静一下，才能享受这个夜晚。

舍瓦盯着酒杯的眼神炙热到足以将这杯酒点燃，舍瓦就像加冰的伏特加，现在平时包裹着乌克兰人的冰块已经化的差不多了，剩下的只有如烈酒般炙热和渴求的舍瓦了。马尔蒂尼将金属的塞子泡在了酒里，然后握着它凑近了舍瓦的脸，看着酒精滴落在舍瓦英俊的脸上，一滴一滴滑落，舍瓦伸出舌头努力的舔着，凑近那枚塞子，用舌头卷着它从下至上的舔舐，最后轻轻咬住。马尔蒂尼挺枪长驱直入，咬着塞子的夜莺身体后仰，发出热情的呻吟。

给俄国人，还有乌克兰人喝酒是一个错误，无论做什么的时候都是，马尔蒂尼一边辛苦的进进出出，一边想，舍瓦甚至懒得伸出手来抚慰他，他躺在那里，一手有条不紊的抚摸着自己的小舍瓦，另一手恋恋不舍的抱着伏特加的瓶子，时不时喝上一口。他懒洋洋的样子多像一只大猫啊，马尔蒂尼想起很久以前舍瓦对自己的评价，彼时舍瓦还对欢好可以用来获得快乐这件事感到颇为新奇，他乐此不疲的跳上马尔蒂尼的膝头，带着好奇挑逗他，骑上去获得快感，而现在他都学会剥削勤勤恳恳的耕地的老农民了。

带着奇妙的老父亲的心酸，马尔蒂尼坏心的对着那一点重重的连击了好几下，舍瓦只是扭了扭腰，调整了一下姿势，就继续躺在那里舒服的哼唧了。或许察觉到了身上人的不满，想想自己一个人喝酒确实不太地道，舍瓦含了一口酒，凑上前去，与马尔蒂尼唇舌相交，长吻过后还嫌不够似的，舍瓦干脆将剩下的小半瓶酒一下倒在了自己的胸腹上，“弄疼我，保罗。”舍瓦的意大利语已经开始含混不清，带着浓重的俄语口音，打破了他从欢爱开始的沉默，“给你。。给你喝，保罗，都给你”。

舍瓦的整个人都显得水光粼粼，“帮我舔，保罗，来弄疼我。”脖子，喉结，锁骨，胸肌，红豆，小腹还有腰侧，体贴的情人一一舔过，舍瓦渴望的发泄式的啃咬最终没有来临，在锁骨下边的第一个出血的咬痕被酒精刺激，让舍瓦发出混杂着疼痛与快感的嘶吼时，马尔蒂尼还是没有继续纵容这种疯狂的对疼痛的渴求。雪白的上身细嫩的皮肤上留下了星星点的的痕迹，在酒精的刺激下，舍瓦的全身的肌肉都在紧绷。

“快。。。快。。。再来”舍瓦逐渐加重呼吸预示着他即将攀上高峰，时间恰好合适，他们的身体还是怎么契合，但是到了结账的时候马尔蒂尼可不会放过今天一直在白吃白喝的小夜莺，他在舍瓦的身体里释放时，眼疾手快的捏住了舍瓦巨龙，让即将登顶的舍瓦铩羽而归。“保罗。。你”舍瓦抱怨的话被来自后方的快感淹没了，只能用委屈的眼神控诉马尔蒂尼的罪行。

算了，他今天够委屈的了，马尔蒂尼想了想还是在抽出以后，第一时间想帮舍瓦吸出来，这也是为自己考虑，如果两个人都释放了，还能一起温存一会儿，小舍瓦要是还挺着，肯定三分钟以内就要缠上来接着要了。讨好的举动并没能消除舍瓦的火气，马尔蒂尼刚蹲在沙发侧面，他的脖子就迅雷不及掩耳得被健壮有力的双腿紧紧缠住了。“我杀人还需要用武器么？米兰的教父对枕边人真是太不谨慎了。”说着居高临下的加重了双腿的力道。

马尔蒂尼面不改色的摸着舍瓦的大腿，这是他意料之中的戏码：“我很开心，安德烈，你终于决定要骑我了。”接着马尔蒂尼见证了坚冰融化成奶糖地过程，在他面前舍瓦冷酷的表情坚持不过十秒，或许被识破了自觉没趣，舍瓦又躺平了，把脸扭过去埋在了沙发里，用屁股朝外，他害羞了，马尔蒂尼用手指戳弄了松软的穴口几下，舍瓦才转过身，可爱的样子惹的马尔蒂尼亲了带着红晕的脸颊几口，“上去，我准备了好玩的，咱们一起荡秋千，轻松又爽好不好。。。”


End file.
